Nightwing's Nightingale
by LovePoisonedRaven
Summary: When Harley disappoints the Joker for another time, things take a turn for the worst. Harley finds herself in the company of Nightwing and Batman for awhile. Nightwing gives Harley an offer...leave Joker's side for his. Unfortunately, Joker has other plans. Rated M for violence, language, and possible future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 1

Harley had really screwed up this time. All of the explosives that she had set up hadn't deployed, which inturn didn't distract Batman or his buddy, Nightwing. They got two free tickets to the Arkham Asylum and now were trapped there until Joker made another plan. Well, she was. Joker had escaped weeks ago, but she didn't have the courage to break herself out. She felt that this was Mr. J's way of punishing her for her insolence. Harley sighed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. J," Harley whispered to herself. She sat on her bed kicking her legs, mentally kicking herself for what she had done. A tap on her cell bars startled her, giving her slight hope that it was Joker ready to take her back into his arms. Her face immediately fell when she saw a guard there with Nightwing standing closely behind.

'Figures,' she thought frowning at them.

"Expecting your boyfriend, Witch?" the guard sneered. Nightwing gave him a look as he unlocked the gate.

"I need to ask you a few questions," Nightwing said walking into the cell and handcuffing her so she didnt have a chance to escape. She rolled her eyes. f

"I'm not sayin' nothin'. There is nothing you can do to me that would make me betray Mr. J," Harley growled.

"It's up to you. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way being you talk to me. Hard way being you get forced to talk with Batman...you know how that rolls."

"What's wrong? Afraid to do it yourself?"

"No, it's not that I'm afraid to. You see I would, but Batman told me that he should be the one to make you talk. Something about...he had done it before?" Nightwing questioned sarcastically as if he hadn't known about the last time she was interrigated by Batman. Harley gulped. She had remembered all too well. The glare, the slams of his fist, and not to mention the cracking of his knuckles when he balled his hands into fists. To put it simply, she did not want to be talking to him.

"So what's it gonna be?" Nightwing asked crossing his arms.

"Fine, Bird-Brain. What do ya want?"

"Joker, as you know escaped a few weeks ago. There had been no signs of him anywhere. Well, until just recently. He was seen robbing a jewelry store and then again at a science facility. Tell me. What is he planning next?"

"Ha! Too bad I can't help you. I mean it's not like I've been tagging along with him...I've been here...He must be really mad at me," Harley said realization dawning on her.

Nightwing looked away. His face slightly showing a bit of sympathy. Harley looked away too, her face full of sorrow.

"You know, I think you're better than him. You can do way better than dealing with a pain in the ass like him."

Harley was silent as he said this. He uncuffed her and walked out of the cell, letting the guard lock it behind him.

xxxxxxx

"Well, did she talk?" Batman questioned.

"She says she doesnt know. He didn't tell her his plans and left her in here," Nightwing stated.

"No doubt due to her screw up from before."

"So now we just keep looking for evidence."

"Yes," Batman grunted and followed Nightwing out of the Asylum as it began to lock down for the night.

xxxxxxxx

That night Harley couldnt sleep at all. Half of it had to do with the hard bed that they made the inmates sleep on and the other was focused on what Nightwing had said. How would he know what she deserved? No one knew Joker like she did. Harley sighed and hugged her legs close to her.

"Psst. Harley."

Harley's head jerked up at she looked at her cell door. It was open. The Joker stepped out of the darkness and into the cell.

"Puddin' you came back!"

"Shh," Joker hushed her with a very annoyed look on his face. "You will not fail me another time."

"I won't screw up again. Never. I promise," Harley whispered and smiled. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I won't let you down, Mister J. Never again."

"I know, Dear. I know." Joker smiled evilly. An evil plan running through his head. No, She would never disappoint him again.

 **AN:**

 **I hope that you like this. This is my very first Nightwing x Harley Quinn. I absolutely love this couple. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you. Love always!**

 **Rate & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The Knight and the Jester

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 2

Nightwing stared at the ground as he leaned against the wall of the batcave, twirling his night stick. He was thinking about Harley. She looked broken. Waiting to be fixed. He shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked as he entered the batcave with Bruce.

"No, just in deep thought. Any word on the Joker?"

"He broke Harley Quinn out of Arkham a few hours ago. There has also been some what of a disturbance in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Gotham just a few minutes ago. No doubt the duo's doing," Bruce said as he approached the bat mobile. "Need a ride, Dick?"

"I'm good. I'll take my bike," Grayson said raising his hands and grinning. "Let's go catch ourselves some clowns."

xxxxxxxx

Harley lay on the sofa, shaking and crying. Was this what love was supposed to feel like? Did she deserve all that she was getting? She looked down at herself. She was in her red and black nightie. Her arms and thighs were bruised and blood was slowly seeping into her gown from Joker raping and beating her. She whimpered when she heard Joker cackling behind her. He dropped down in front of her and she flinched, shaking even more against her will.

"How is the nerve gas, my dear? Is it painful?" Joker smiled evilly.

"I th-thought you l-loved me..." Harley whispered hoarsely.

"Well...we need to talk. This punishment for that terrible performance a month ago. You made me look bad. And now..." Joker held up a mirror in front of Harley's face. She began to cry again. She looked terrible and that was putting it lightly. Both of her eyes were black under her torn mask; her lips were bruised, bloodied, and swollen; and her nose was red with blood running from both nostrils. She should've known that this day was gonna come eventually. Usually he would only slap her. Today...he went too far.

"Oh? What are these crocodile tears? You brought this on yourself! You are dead weight!" Joker smacked her hard across her face. The nerve poison in her system made it feel a lot worse than what it did. She cried out. The joker reached behind him and pulled out his gun. "I've grown tired of carrying you, but don't worry. I'll end your misery quickly." Harley's eyes widened with fear as his finger gently brushed against the trigger. "Are you gonna beg? Scream? What will little Harley do?" However, just as he was about to aim the gun at her, glass shattered downstairs.

"Hmmm...seems like the bat boys are here. Too bad. Another time perhaps," he said as he hurriedly ran out of the room. Harley gasped, relief washing over her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing and Batman headed up the stairs quickly. Batman caught the Joker running down one of the hallways.

"You go look for Harley. I'll deal with him," Batman grumbled as her raced off after the clown. Nightwing watched as he ran off, not given time to disagree with the arrangement. He hated it when Bruce treated him like he was still Robin. Nevertheless he went and checked the rooms. When he came to the end of the hall, he heard a thud. He raced into the room to find a body strung out on the floor. When he approached and kneeled down slowly, he turned his head realizing who it was. None other than Harley Quinn. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Nightwing gently scooped her up into his arms, anger building within him when she cried out slightly in pain from just being moved.

"I'm getting you out of here. I hope you don't mind where," Nightwing whispered as he headed out the room and down the stairs. Harley lightly shook her head, slightly wincing when her neck ached.

"Th-Thank you for s-saving me. I-I would've been dead if not for..." she groaned. Nightwing hushed her and laid her head on his shoulder. Exhausted, Harley passed out with tears running down her face.

"You're welcome," he whispered back as he craddled her closer. "Just rest."

xxxxxxxx

Richard stepped out of the elevator and into the Wayne Manor holding Harley gently. Bruce close behind. They stayed "armored up" to protect their identity, just in case she had awoken.

"I still say that this is a bad idea, Dick. We should've just dropped her off at the Arkham Asylum and let their hospital wing deal with her," Bruce grunted. "Us having to wear our suits in the manor is risky."

"The Joker is still out there some where. He could just break her out and kill her. Besides I told Alfred to close all the drapes and turn away all visitors. She needs help, Bruce. I'm going to help her," Richard said as he headed up the stairs towards his old room.

"We cant trust her," Bruce called out to him; however, he was ignored.

Once he reached the room, Harley regained conscienceness, startled and hyperventilating. He sat with her on the bed and rocked her hushing her.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered. Harley calmed down and looked at him. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"I-I thought-" she looked frantic. It was more than he could bare.

"Harley it's ok," he hushed her some more stroking her hair. She calmed down after awhile. "I'm gonna prepare a bath for you. Can you wash yourself or do you want me to?"

"C-Can you do it?" He sat her on the bed and made his way to the dresser. "I don't think it's physically possible for me right now."

"No problem. You want to keep on your mask?" Dick asked as he dug through his drawer to find her some clothes that would fit her. Harley didn't answer right away, but instead pulled her ruined mask off her face and the wig from her head, exposing her blonde hair.

"No. Not like it matters anyway. You got me now."

"I'm not taking you to Arkham."

"I can trust that a hero isnt going to throw a villian in jail?"

"This time you were the victim, Harley. I wouldn't throw you in jail like this."

"...Harleen..."

"What?" Dick turned around with clothes in her hand, looking confused.

"My real name is Harleen Quinzel. Save you the trouble of face recognition," Harley smiled weakly. Dick put the clothes on the foot of the bed.

"It takes great trust...to give up your identity." Harley just nodded slowly. "We are going to be around each other for awhile and I don't think I'll be staying in this suit the whole time. So...Richard Dick Grayson. Everyone calls me Dick."

"My friends started calling me Harley, so I ran with it. Not that I have many now." She tried to move, but winced and shuddered. Richard frowned.

"Hold on. Let me get that bath going."

xxxxxxxxx

Richard undressed Harley as gently as he could. She would wince every once in a while, but other than that she didn't mind. He laid her in the large tub of warm water. She had let out a long sigh. The feeling of the water against her filthy, aching skin made her feel much better than she looked.

"Thanks, Dick."

"No problem," he smiled as he started to carefully sponge-wash her. She didnt protest no matter where he had touched her. After what happened to her tonight, any other touch than the Joker's was welcoming to her. Especially since he was being so gentle with her. He even washed her hair. Before she could fall asleep completely, he had finished rinsing her off and lifted her from the tub.

After drying and dressing her, Dick put her in the bed and pulled the covers to her chin.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "What are you gonna do after I recover?"

"We'll see when the time comes, but I am going to make sure Joker doesnt come back and that you dont go back."

"Oh, dont you worry. I'm never going back, not again. I think I have someone that can watch me, but I havent spoken to her since I started running with Joker. She is so mad at me."

"She an old partner?"

"Yeah, that and a best friend. She would always look out for me. She stopped talking to me when Joker scooped me up. Do you think she will forgive me?"

"You say she is your best friend. If thats true, then yes she will. Now get some rest. You need it," Richard whispered before he stood and turned off the lights. Before he shut the door, he looked back at Harley. The light from the hall was shining right where she was laying.

"When you do recover...maybe you and this friend of yours should rethink your career choice. You're better than Joker. You can be a hero." And with that, he shut the door."

'There need to be more men like you in the world, Dick.' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 **AN:**

 **Poor Harley! At least she's got Richard now. :) Tell me what you think. Rate &Review. **

**Reupdated the first chapter so that there were barricades between scenes. Love always!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 3

She couldnt believe it. How had he found her?! She didn't even know where she was, come to think of it. But even so, here he was in the room. The Joker. She still couldnt move; she hadnt recovered yet. Where was Dick? Was there anyone else here that could save her from this monster. She was hyperventilating, sweating, and frantically shaking her head. No! No! NO! She felt her plea for mercy escape from her chest. The Joker raised his gun aiming for her head and let out a weezing cackle...Then...he pulled the trigger.

Harley sat up screaming. The first thing she realized was that someone's hands were on her. She tried to fight back as they grabbed a hold of her wrist. There was a couple other shadows in the room...siloheutes. She couldnt hear anything, but the sound of her frightened heart.

xxx(no scene change. point of view changed)

"Harley, calm down. It's ok," Richard soothed her. Bruce and Alfred were behind him. Bruce stayed behind Alfred to hide his true identity from her. Richard didnt care. He held her close. She started gasping and clutching his shirt.

"He's here. He's here!" Harley started screaming into his chest sobbing loudly.

"No no, he isnt here. It was just a nightmare. Shhhh...everything is ok. I'm here now. I wont let him get you." He stroked her hair and patted her back.

"He wants to kill me, Dick, I don't wanna die! Keep him away from me, I don't wanna die!"

"It's alright, Harley. I'll keep him away," he gently began to rock her. She closed her eyes whispering "save me" over and over again until she finally drifted back into a light sleep.

"She needs a doctor," Bruce whispered.

"I'm not taking her somewhere the Joker can break in. That's not happening, Bruce. She stays here in my care," Dick said sternly.

"He has a point, sir. This is normal for what happened to her. All she needs is someone to be there for her. However, it would be unwise to put her in a public place expecting the Joker to stay away,"Alfred admitted, nodding knowingly.

"What other choice do we have? Do you really want to take her somewhere and have the Joker finish her off? Do you want that on your conscience?" Dick said as he laid her down.

"You could watch her from far off," Bruce said. "She doesn't need to be here."

"You know what? Just let me deal with this, Bruce." Bruce shook his head. "Bruce, look. She has been beaten and raped. She's practically broken and scared. Give her a chance, please."

Bruce frowned and walked out of the room without saying a word. Alfred stepped forward.

"He will come around eventually, I'm sure of it." Alfred stated before turning and following after Bruce. Dick laid Harley down and wrapped her in the covers again. As he was about to stand and sit in the chair across the room, Harley grabbed his hand.

"Please...stay with me tonight," she whispered eyes filled with sorrow and fear. "Just don't leave me...please stay. I won't tell your secret, I promise."

"I believe you, Harleen. I'm right here," He pulled the chair up to her bedside and sat there holding her hand. "Get some sleep."

She nodded and laid back down, trying to calm herself. She squeezed his hand slightly, as if she were making sure he wouldn't leave.

"Relax. Everything's going to be okay. I'm not leaving; he can't hurt you here."

Harley turned over and looked up at Richard. It was too dark to see his face. She grabbed his hand with both of hers to keep them from shaking.

"It's like I'm rebeling against myself, and it hurts. I've never permanently left him before; he'll be expecting me to come back to him, but I just can't. He went to far. Now he's going to kill me; he wants me dead! I can't relax! He'll find me!" Harley voice raised with every sentence she spoke. Richard hushed her and placed his other hand on top of hers.

"I want you to breathe; in through your nose and out through your mouth," he said in a calm and gentle voice. Harley hesitated at first, but did as she was told. "Now do it again, but with your eyes closed." Again she did as told. "Now continuing breathing this way, with your eyes closed, and think about you perfect sanctuary. Your beautiful peace. Do so until I tell you to stop. Okay?"

"Okay," Harley said. Eventually, she was lost in a meadow; it was filled with flowers and butterflies. She was running through the tall grass, free. She rolled down a hill, falling into a group of flowers and laughed as she watched the petals whisping around her and blowing in the wind.

Richard watched as her lips curled into a smile. There was even a faint giggle as she slept before him. He looked down her hands, which were now relaxed. His mother used to do this with him when he had nightmares; he smiled at the memory. He never got why he never heard her tell him to stop when he was younger. As he grew older he began to understand; he wasn't supposed to hear her. He released her hands and sat back into the chair, watching over Harley and thinking about his parents.

AN: I hoped you liked it! Please comment. I love to read your feedback. Love always!


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 4

Harley woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains of the room. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision and looked around the room. Richard wasn't there.

'I wonder where he is...For that matter, where am I?' she thought as she tried to sit up, but gasped when a sharp pain shot up her lower back and legs. She laid back down panting slightly. The pain wasn't as bad as last night, which means the gas must have worn off. She wanted to cry for how badly the Joker had hurt her, physically and emotionally. She sat there, focusing on not moving and breathing, anger filling her mind. The one person she thought she could trust did this to her. The one person she loved. How dare he betray her? She tried to move her legs to help herself sit up, but cried out slightly when pain kicked in.

'You never loved me...did you Joker?' she thought to herself. Richard walked in the room, noticing she was awake and struggling. He quickly made is way to her side.

"Don't move. Let me help you," he assured her as he lifted her with ease and sat her up against the head of the bed after putting pillows behind her. He pulled the covers back so that he could examine her legs, Harley did too. Her thighs were black and blue from when the Joker hit her or grabbed way too hard, not to mention swollen. She just wanted to crawl into a hole, embarassed and ashamed.

"I can't believe I trusted him. I can't believe he did this to me," Harley growled through clenched teeth. Richard looked up at her; she was looking off in the distance with a look he noticed all too well. Intense anger. Revenge-thirsty. He reached out and touched her hand.

"Look at me," Harley looked at him, a fire in her eyes. "He will be brought to justice. Trust me. The Joker is a mad man, but stooping to his level won't make you feel any better." She was beginning to think that justice wasn't enough. Dick started propping her legs up with extra pillows. Harley took this time to examine his appearance. This was her first time seeing him clearly without his mask and all. His straight dark hair fell in front of his face. His eyes were a bright blue. Looking down from his face, she noticed that he was fit with broad shoulders. His arms were nicely toned, the perfect amount of muscle. He was wearing a nicely fitting grey shirt with some nice blue jeans; he was quite handsome.

"I-I didn't mention this last night, but Joker poisoned me with some of the nerve gas he stole from that facility," Harley whispered.

"He stole nerve gas? From the facility? He used it on you? What kind of heartless bastard-" Harley nearly shuddered at the memory of last night.

"I'm sure that he has more of it. My guess, it's going to be a bit of a surprise gift for Batman. A wif of that stuff, and a punch will feel like it came from chunky brick instead of a fist." Richard went into what seemed like a deep thought. "Thanks for watching over me last night and I'm sorry for being a burden," Harley said breaking the silence. Richard shook his head.

"You're not being a burden, Harley. What happened to you was not your fault," Richard smiled. Harley nodded, returning the smile. Richard stood.

"I suggest that you stay off of your feet today. I have to go to, but Alfred will be here to watch over you. Alfred is great. You'll love him. He should be bringing you some breakfast soon," Richard stated. "He'll clean you up and tend to your wounds again. Hopefully by the end of this week or the next, you will be completely healed."

"Okay..." Harley whispered. Richard nodded and turned to walk out the door. "Wait!" Richard stopped and looked back at her. "If you hear anything on the Joker, do you mind telling me? After all, I know him a lot better than any goon or cop. I can help. Besides, I owe you for this. Think of it as a give and take."

"Of course," Dick smiled at her. "That's very thoughtful of you Harley. It would help a lot." Harley smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure," Harley said joyfully. Alfred walked in with a covered tray and teapot.

"Morning, Mrs. Quinzel. I do hope that you like pancakes and eggs," Alfred said with a smile on his face.

"I love them," Harley answered giggling.

"Well I'll see you later Harley, Alfred." Richard waved before leaving. Harley waved and Alfred nodded.

"I'm guessing it's just you and me now?" Harley asked as Alfred set up her breakfast.

"That's correct," Alfred smiled.

"What are we gonna do all day?"

"Do you like checkers?" Alfred asked as he placed a cup of tea on her tray. Harley grinned.

xxxxxx

Richard made his way down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he saw Bruce walking towards the door.

"Bruce! Wait up a sec!" Richard called out. Bruce paused and turned around slowly, no doubt, still a bit upset about last night. "We have to find out what's up with the Joker quickly and cautiously at that. Harley just told me that he used some nerve gas on her from that facility he robbed. It irritates the nerves and makes pain and injury much worse. She thinks he may be saving it for us, more likely, you."

"Are you sure about this? Trusting her, I mean, it could be all a large scheme."

Richard gave Bruce an understanding look. He stepped towards Bruce and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you don't trust her, but maybe we should listen to her. I mean this is the Joker we're talking about. We need all the help we can get, and she seems to know the Joker a little better than everyone."

"Well...you do have a point...What if this is just a plot? What if it's a trap?"

"I don't know..." Richard looked up the stairs towards the room that Harley was in. Would she really go through that much pain and suffering to be in the mist of her enemies? Just to please the Joker? He didn't think so, but he couldn't cast away the possibility. "She told me to tell her whatever we found out about the Joker. She said she would help."

"She has yet to prove that."

"So you'll give her the chance?" Bruce paused and looked up towards the room Harley was staying in.

"I guess...but if she gives me one reason to doubt her. One reason-"

"I got it," Richard nodded. "It will work out. I'm sure of it. I think she's done with him; he went too far this time." Bruce nodded.

"Maybe I'll talk to her a little later," Bruce stated. "Does she know who I am?"

"She knows me and Alfred, but doesn't know you. You don't have to expose yourself." Bruce nodded.

"Need a ride to the station?" Bruce asked as he started towards the door again.

"Yeah, thanks." Richard smiled and headed out with him.

xxxxxx

 **AN-Sorry for the delay. School has really been eating up my time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Please comment! I love to hear your thoughts! :D Love Always!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 5

Harley sat in her new room, reading one of the many books Alfred brought from the library, where ever it was in this place. She had already completed one, and was now reading the sequel. She decided when she was better, and if she was allowed, she would go and spend time in this library.

"Dick!" Harley heard a female call out. She definitely did not recognize the voice. She stared at the open door, hearing the clicking of heels as they came up what sounded like stairs. "Richard, where are you? You better not be ignoring me! I know you know he called me!" Her voice was getting closer and closer. Seemed like she was heading her way. She was right. A beautiful redhead now stood in the doorway staring at her in disbelief. Harley shifted uncomfortable under the woman's gaze as she tried to gather words for an explanation, yet she didn't know why. Maybe she knew her some how? A friend of Richard's that Batman decided to call up?

"You're exactly who I think you are, aren't you?" the woman said with a tone that made Harley cringe. She slowly nodded and the woman's glare became stronger. Harley looked away. "Why are you here?!"

"Nightwing brought me-" Harley started.

"No. The real reason why you're here," the woman practically growled through her teeth. "You don't think I know how much you'd go through just to please your sick and twisted boyfriend?"

That statement hit Harley so hard that she gasped. It was true. Back when things were ok with her and Joker, she would have done every and anything for him.

"I'm not with him anymore! If you knew that I was here then you know why too," Harley said with a stern tone, but looking down at her hands. The woman grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed with an edge.

"You are putting the people that I care about in danger. Naturally, I am going to be protective of them. How do I know that this wasn't staged?"

"Because of Richard, I am alive. The Joker was going to kill me! Don't you understand? I can't go back to him. I won't!"

"You know his name?! You know what-doesn't matter. Look, I am sorry for what happened to you...but..ugh," she paced a little and looked towards the doorway.

"It's hard taking care of your enemy," Harley filled in for her. The woman looked up at her, her expression unreadable. Before she could respond, Alfred walked in.

"I see he got a hold of you," he stated. The redhead looked at him with silent gratitude for not using her name. Harley realized this quickly, and respected it. She was not yet on the safe side with this one. She was lucky that Richard trusted her so.

"Alfred, if I may speak with you alone?" Alfred nodded and looked at Harley.

"I shall be right back," Alfred said to Harley with a smile and a slight bow. Harley nodded with a sad smile and watched them walk out the room. She felt so out of place...so unwanted.

"I can assure you that I am not here by choice," Harley whispered. "But I swear...I'll make the most of it."

 **AN: I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. Life gets in the way of things sometimes, and I am sorry that this chapter is short. Hopefully the next will be longer. But hey, what do you think? I love to hear from you! Love always!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 6

"What was he thinking?!" Alfred sighed when he finally got Barbara Gordon alone in the gigantic living room down stairs.

"Richard thinks that it is best to keep her here," Alfred started. "And before you suggest it, he refuses to take her to a hospital or anywhere else."

"Unbelievable! Why is he always the one that doesn't think first?"

"He did, Mrs. Gordon. We all know that Joker has unknown and unlimited resources and he would have found her in any public facility." Barbara shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"How long is she staying here?"

"I am not certain. She was damaged mentally as much as she was physically. I feel bad for the poor girl. She has nightmares...she can't walk on her own."

"Where is Dick?" Barbara said, pulling out her phone, trying not to show how much this situation was bothering her. "He hasn't contacted me. I know he is ignoring me...he knows I have something to say about this."

"Take it easy on him, Mrs. Gordon. Richard is doing the right thing. He even thinks that he is turning Harley away from her evil path. You and Bruce should calm down. She doesn't know where she is, nor who this place belongs to." Barbara crossed her arms, fingers rapping on the phone clamped in her hand.

"Tell Richard to call me; I'll be back later, but don't tell him that. I don't want him running. Bruce understands as do I, but having her here is dangerous. What if Joker finds her here?" Alfred nodded sadly, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't know, Barbara. I know you're worried, but she needs our help. She's a lot more safe in here than she is out there. I mean you see her, how she looks?"

"I know," she sighed and looked at her watch. "I have to go. Keep me updated...you know my number."

"Of course," Alfred said with a slight smile as Barbara left.

xxx

When Richard finally left the station, it was already 8:30pm. He hadn't wanted to stay so late, but he had had no choice. Some more news about the Joker had turned up. Apparently, some of his goons had been spotted at the Facility again yet nothing was taken this time. What were they after? What more could they want? Richard was so deep in thought, that when Bruce honked his car horn, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He released a harsh exhale and walked up to the car.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Richard asked once he was in the car.

"Well I didn't think that it would scare you," Bruce said with poorly hidden amusement. "I mean I did teach you to be aware of your surroundings." Richard glared at him and shook his head. "Anything turn up?"

"Yeah, Joker's goons were spotted at the same science facility that the nerve gas was stolen from...yet they took nothing. I figure maybe-"

"They haven't found what they were looking for," Bruce mumbled as he pulled off and headed for the mansion. Richard nodded.

"So I guess we should check it out tonight? We don't want them getting what they want."

"Yes, but we'll need help. When we get back to the mansion, call Barbara." Richard scowled.

"Do we have to? I mean, can't we just do this ourselves?"

"And have Joker get the drop on us both? No. We need back up just in case something bad does go down."

Richard glared out the window. He had been avoiding her phone calls and text messages all day, and they weren't letting up. No doubt Bruce had said something to her about Harley, but he refused to ask for sake of arguement.

"Maybe we should talk to Harley too," Richard said without looking at him. He didn't want to see the frown appear that was surely there now.

"If you think it will help and not hurt us," Bruce sighed.

xxx

Harley lay on her side staring out the open window, thanks to Alfred helping her. She was still feeling down, face wet with tears shed only moments ago. She wished that she could leave. It hurt to know that Richard may be getting fussed at for helping her. Why was he doing this? What was he gaining other than harsh looks from his friends? She hated herself more than she hated the Joker at the moment. How could she have let it get this far? Didn't she see the signs? Why couldn't she just leave him before? She found herself wanting to call Ivy, but she hadn't talked to her in about a year. Would she still call her a friend? All the questions in her head were overwhelming her. Tears started to flow again followed by sniffled and choked sobs.

"Harley?" She refused to turn over at the sound of Richard's voice. Instead, she closed her eyes and snuggled her face into the pillow to hide her shame. Within seconds, she felt the bed sink down beside her. "Harley, what's wrong?"

"Just take me to a hospital. I'm only causing trouble here," Harley sobbed. Richard sat up, jaw clenched tight. Alfred, despite being told not to, told him that Barbara had come a caused a fuss.

"Where is this coming from?" Richard whispered soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Harley sniffled and remained quiet. "She talked to you...didn't she?" Harley remained still for a moment, but then nodded slowly.

"She was right. I am putting you guys at risk," Harley started to turn over on her back, Richard helping with the process. "He could end up finding out who you really are?!"

"He won't find out," he whispered. Harley turned her head away from him, tears rolling down her face. "Hey, come here." Harley looked at him and let him scoop her up and lay her on her side. He laid down beside her and pulled her closer. She pressed her face into his chest. "Like I said before, you aren't a burden. Forget what everyone says."

"But...you're taking heat, because of me," she whispered. Richard ran his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp in the process. She sighed and leaned into him.

"I don't care, Harley. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"You're too good to me," Harley mumbled sadly. Richard shook his head and held her tighter. He made a mental note to speak with Barbara later.

"No, Harley. You deserve it."

 **AN: Later than I hoped, but here it is! I'm already working on the next chapter so...soon? Tell me what you think! As always I like hearing from you. Love always!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 7

Richard held Harley until she was sound asleep, tears still streamed down her face as if she was dreaming about what Barbara had said to her. He felt so angry. He was angry with the Joker. With Barbara. With himself. He wanted Joker's head bashed in and Barbara to apologize. He wished he would have stayed home so that Barbara wouldn't have talked to her. He wished that he could've found Joker before he did what he had done. He looked down at Harley and frowned. Something didn't feel right to him...what was happening? Why was he blaming himself for what he couldn't really control? Why all of a sudden was he becoming protective over Harley?...Harleen. He held his breath as lowered his head to hers. His breath came out shakily as his lips gently grazed the hair on her forehead.

"What am I doing?" Richard whispered to himself, not thinking about the possibility of waking Harley. He gently ran his thumb under her eyes, wiping her tears away. "I don't know how...I don't know why...but I will protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He rested his lips on her forehead in a chaste kiss. He breathed in her scent and pulled away with a sharp breath, as if she were drawing the air from his chest. "I don't know what you're doing to me..." He gazed at her still face, watching her breathe. He caressed her wet cheek once more before gently moving her and getting off the bed. Before he left the room, he stole one last glance at her. He headed down to the batcave with a conflicted mind.

xxx

When she heard him leave, Harley opened her eyes looked towards the door. He had kissed her! Not on the lips, but still! Her mind was reeling and with nothing in particular. She couldn't think straight...why did he do that? Though as much as she was shocked...she was pleased. Sad. She was confused. Richard had been nothing, but nice to her. The only man in the world that truly cared for her, but what had she done to deserve that? Or was he scheming? Is he and Batman just using her? Is that why he saved her? No. That lady wouldn't have said the things that she did...or is she in on the secret.

"Stop..." Harley whimpered as she clasped her hands over her ears. All these questions...all these voices. They were too much. She scrunched up her face from the mental pain surging through her. She heard that lady's voice, her voice, she heard Richard's voice, and Joker's. The last one she wanted to hear. "Stop!" she screamed. It attracted Alfred's attention and he raced into the room.

"Harleen, are you alright?" Alfred asked when he was at her side. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm so confused," Harley stammered. She reached out and hugged Alfred, not even sure why she had. Alfred returned the hug and smiled sadly. He suspected that her confusion was from being away from the Joker for so long. Little did he know of the war going on in her head...a war about a simple kiss and what it meant.

xxx

Richard was suited up and ready as he took the elevator down to the batcave. He was distracted to say in the least. He couldn't get her sad, tear-stained face out of his head. He didn't want to go to that facility anymore. at least not tonight. He wanted to be by her side. He wanted to stop her tears. His eyes stayed cast downward at his feet when the elevator came to a stop. He did not look up till the door opened.

"Not now, Babs." He walked around her, hearing the huff of disbelief she released. She was suited up too, but she had a bone to pick with him.

"Not now? Are you serious?! I've been trying to contact you all day! I know you saw my messages," Barbara grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What is wrong with you?! Bringing her home- telling her who you really are?! Putting her in your roo-"

"Can you please just-Urgh! I need space, Barbara!" Richard turned away and started walking towards his motorcyle.

"Space?! You've had plenty of that all day!"

"I'm getting tired of people telling me that my decision was wrong. I don't care what you guys think," he snapped as he whipped around to face her. "Speaking of which...Why'd you say those things to her? Do you not know that she's going through enough already?"

"Why all of a sudden are you worried about her? She is a criminal-"

"She is a victim, Barbara! She was manipulated, beaten bloody, raped till she couldn't stand it! And you, with an attitude and lack of compassion, walked in there and told her she was a problem!" Richard voice was raised to the point where it echoed through the cave.

"Richard, I do feel bad for her. I really do, but having her here is dangerous!"

"Having her out there will get her killed. Which one is better, huh?"

"Enough you two," Bruce barked. Barbara and Richard just stared each other down with dark expressions. Both had strong opinions and good points...and a stubborn attitude. Bruce stepped in between them, pushing them apart. "You can settle this later, right now we have a job to do."

"Alright, fine. But make sure Boy Wonder's head isn't in the clouds. We dont want anymore bad ideas leading to a criminal in your home."

"That's it! I've had just about enough of this! I-"

"The both of you need to calm down! Barbara leave this alone for now. If you guys can't get along, I'll find other help!" Bruce barked. Richard walked away from them to get his bike.

"Yeah, whatever," he hissed as he mantled his vehicle. "I'll meet you guys there."

 **AN: Well here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, I think it was a bit sucky and short, but hey, what do you think? I would love to here from you guys! What do you think is going to happen next? Can Barbara and Richard settle their differences? What's going on with Harley and Richard? Spur of the moment or something more? What will they find at this facility? Reviews please! They inspire me. :) Love always!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 8

Nightwing watched as some of Joker's goons snuck into the facility. From the looks of things, the place was closed...aside from some potential late night scientist. He stuck to the shadows, moving with flawless stealth to the back door the goons used.

"They're in," he whispered into the mic hidden in his arm braces. "I am right behind them."

"Don't go in just yet," Batman's voice said from the other end. He heard Batgirl huff.

"Yeah, don't just run in and get killed," she muttered. Nightwing rolled his eyes and made his way to the door anyway.

"There could be people inside. Those bastards will kill them," Nightwing stated as he placed a hand on the handle. He pressed his ear to the door; he could hear the muffled whispers of the insane crowd that followed the lunatic mastermind. "I can hear them on the other side...can't make out what they are saying."

"We're here," Batgirl mumbled. "I'm going in from the roof."

"Fine," he said. "Make sure to keep quiet and get any workers to safety."

"I wasn't born yesterday!" Batgirl snapped. Batman landed behind Nightwing.

"Ready to enter?" Batman asked as stood on the other side of the door. Night nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

xxx

"Alfred?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you think that I'm evil?" Alfred paused. He had been brushing her hair after helping her take a nice warm bath to calm her nerves.

"No," he responded gently and resuming his task. "I think you have been manipulated. Evil? No. You are really sweet and I fear the Joker took advantage of that."

"He would always tell me...he loved me...What is love, Alfred? I never had a good explanation and when someone has said they love me...they hurt me too."

"That was not love, my dear girl. Love is when someone cares for you so much they would let harm come to themselves before you; they care for you more than they care for themselves. Love is someone looking out for you, giving advice even when it hurts, but it's for your own good. Love is...many things...unexplainable, but when it happens...you know it's love."

Harley sat there thinking deeply, her mind reeling with memories of the Joker. There were always moments where she felt that he loved her and her him...but there were also the times that he hit her, snapped at her. He even told her that if she didn't get out of his sight, he would kill her and feel no remorse. She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't have taken that for a bluff.

"So you can't tell me what love feels like?" Harley asked, slightly turning her head to the left when Alfred stopped brushing her hair. He shrugged.

"Well let me put it the best way that I can...It's a feeling that falls on you. It's unexpected...foreign. You're scared of it, but you welcome it with warm open arms. You hate it for weakening you, but love it for making you strong. Love is often misunderstood for fear, Harley. You just got to trust that gut feeling that tells you that it's right."

xxx

Batman and Nightwing made their way through the facility. They had crippled any clown trying to stop their mission, leaving them to suffer in pain until they called for the police.

"Batgirl, you find anything?" Batman asked through the mic.

"Nothing worth talking about up here," Batgirl grumbled. "Any luck?"

"No," Batman said, before turning to Nightwing. He knew that look. They were about to split up. "You go into the lower levels of the building; see if there is anything in the storage rooms."

"Alright," Nightwing said, without an arguement. He actually didn't mind these orders. They went in two seperate directions, Batman going upstairs and Nightwing going down. His competitive nature was taking over; he wanted to be the one that found whatever this object of interest was, and he had a good feeling that he would.

xxx

"There is nothing down here," Nightwing mumbled as he made his way through the many weaving hallways. The basement was disgusting. Being that it was long forgotten or not visited as much, maitenance was long ago tossed; the walls were peeling and losing color, lights either flickering making the place dark and eery, trash and other papers lining the floor. All in all, it looked like a tornado had hit it...twice.

Despite losing hope that anything was present, Nightwing searched. Hallway after hallway, room after room. Nothing. He was so close to just giving up on it completely.

"Nightwing, report," Batman's voice bellowed through his mic.

"Nothing," Nightwing grumbled as he looked around the big empty room that he was in. "This must have been an old lab area or something, before they added on."

"Well I'm sure there's something down there. Batgirl and I have met up, we're doing a round check then headed your way. Hurry, more of Joker's goons may already be down there."

"Rog-" Before he could finish, there was a thundering sound moving through the hallways. "Hold on," he whispered before turning his mic off. He quickly ran out into the hallway cautiously, prepared for anyone that could be coming. Instead he was greeted by a thick, green vine curling against the wall that seemed to lead down one of the halls he hadn't checked. "Great, now there's that."

He made his way down the hall, following the vine with his guard up. There was a slight humming coming from a room at the end of the hall. There was a red light flooding in from it as well. Nightwing contemplated notifying Batman, but quickly changed his mind. He would do this on his own, besides they said they would head down once they were done upstairs. He quickly, but quietly made his way down the hall. He peaked in the room before entering; no sign of anyone there.

"What the hell?" Nightwing half-gasped as he approached a machine as tall as the room. It took up the center, leaving only enough space for someone to walk around it...monitor it. It had some kind of nozzle on the top, which most likely meant that it released something.

"So is this the part where you attack me and surprise me with fact that you are working with the Joker?" Nightwing said out loud, moving his gaze past the machine where the vine ended. A soft laugh rang out from behind the machine.

"No, sorry to disappoint." Poison Ivy slowly made her way from around it, revealing herself to Nightwing. "Don't you know what this is?" she asked gesturing to the machine. Nightwing just stared at her watching her every move. Ivy huffed and shook her head. "That's what's wrong with you heroes; you don't trust anyone. Even villians help heroes sometimes." She sighed before turning to the machine. "Years ago, some scientists were trying to find a way to fight air pollution. This machine was one of the first and the only working prototypes. It was supposed to dispense an organic "cleanser" into the air and kill the harsh chemicals from factories and cars...anything harmful for the living."

"You said it was the only working prototype...why aren't they using it? Developing on it at least?"

"It takes money to get much needed materials and materials are needed to put a plan in motion. Without much money, the facility was forced to give up the project for the time being. Though it was a great plan, many other people saw the potential of the machine for more...violent purposes. The scientists lied and said they destroyed the left the machine down here in hope that one day they will be able to use it for good. Doesn't seem to be working out, huh? Not with Joker wanting it."

Everything was pulling together. Joker wanted his goons to find this. He was going to take over facility...use the machine to dispense the nerve gas on Gotham! The sick bastard could have mass chaos with the machine in his possession. Nightwing cursed under his breath and shook his head, before looking back at Ivy, who was watching him intently.

"Why?" Nightwing asked, crossing his arms, ready to hear some kind of bargain for helping with identifying the machine.

"What?" Ivy asked, seemingly faking innocence.

"Why help me?" Ivy's face turned serious and she took a few more steps forward, eyes not leaving Nightwing's face for a second.

"Because...there is a bit of information that only you can give me."

"What makes you think that I'll tell you anything?" Nightwing huffed, earning a glare from Poison Ivy.

"Because...it's in your best interest," Ivy said before placing her hands on her hips and walking over to Nightwing until they were face to face. "Where is Harley?"

 **AN: Well there you have it! I thought this chapter was a bit awkward, but what do you think? Nightwing, with some unexpected help, found out what it was that Joker wanted. What is he going to tell Poison Ivy? What do you think will happen next? I love to hear from you! Thanks for the comments and favorites thus far. You guys rock!**

 **Love Always!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 9

Nightwing could barely hide his surprise at Ivy's sudden question. How did she know? Or did she know?

"Don't you think that's what I'm-" Nightwing started before a groan of annoyance escaped the woman.

"I'm not stupid, bat boy. I know you know where she is. Now tell me!"

"How do you know I know?" Nightwing asked with an edge. An edge that let Ivy know exactly what she needed to know. Harley had been in danger. She still was...

"I know something happened that night...the night Joker broke her out of jail. She, uh, she contacted me saying that he had freed her but...She was asking me to come and get her. I knew then something was wrong. She was scared, and I figured the clown would hurt her so I went to the address she had sent me. By the time that I got there, I heard a commotion inside and seconds later saw you carrying her out of the building."

Nightwing said nothing as he remembered what happened that night. He would never forget the broken look on Harley's face. The fear and anxiety. It sent a shiver up his spine, making him shudder and look away from Ivy.

"You're protecting her, aren't you?" Ivy asked as she crossed her arms, watching his expressions. Nightwing glanced at her, but said nothing. "Tell me where she is...I need to see her."

"I can't tell you where she is," Nightwing stated before looking into Poison Ivy's eyes, not missing the look of slight hurt and worry before she flipped her red curls over shoulder. "I know you care for her. I see it written on your face, but I can't do that."

"Then at least let me talk to her...What did he do to her? At least tell me that, please."

Nightwing closed his eyes and shook his head. Now knowing that Ivy was the friend that Harley mentioned, he knew she wouldn't take that news well.

"He..." He paused grabbing the bridge of his nose to contain his anger. "He tried to kill her."

"WHAT!?" Ivy hissed. The emotions surfacing. Anger, sadness, and desperation. He barely had the will to continue the story, being that it only got worse.

"He poisoned her with this nerve gas. Makes even the most simple injuries feel like fatal wounds. Damage is worse. I won't say anything more..."

"Tell me-" Ivy started before she heard footsteps coming their way. Nightwing looked back towards the hallway and then quickly to Ivy.

"Batman and Batgirl are coming, hide!" he hissed as he started walking to the entrance of the room.

"Harley-"

"She contacted you. She can do it again, right?" Ivy reluctantly nodded her head and quickly handed him a red pouch before withdrawing her vines, letting them carry her away to door behind the machine he hadn't noticed was there.

"Nightwing!" He turned around fast enough to see Batman running towards him with Batgirl in tow. He hid the pouch in one of his utility belt holsters and nodded in the direction of the machine as they entered.

"That's what he's been looking for...and it doesn't look like we should be just letting it sit around."

"You mean we should destroy it?" Batgirl said with a rather stoic expression. Nightwing nodded and looked at Batman.

"Unless you can think of a better idea." He watched as he just stared at the machine for a moment.

"I'll talk to Alfred, and maybe Gordon. I'll get back with you when we reach a conclusion. Did anything else happen down here? You went silent on us," Batman said as he walked towards the machine.

"Thought that I heard someone, but was mistaken. Sorry to worry you. We have to watch this place, you know? Just in case more goons come, they obviously know about it."

"Don't worry about that I got it covered. You go to Gordon," Batman said directing his sight to Batgirl before turning his attention to Nightwing. "You go to Alfred. While you're at it, maybe you can talk to Harley."

There was an audible scoff as Batgirl walked out the room. He just rolled his eyes and ignored her. He nodded to Batman and headed out.

xxx

Harley couldn't bring herself to focus on the book that Alfred had brought to her. It was a romance story, but it was doing everything but making her feel better. She thought Joker was her love story. It had all been a joke. A big ugly lie, and one that almost ended with her life. She closed the book and sat it on the end table. She placed her hands over her face and sighed. How did she end up here? She shook her head and looked at her hands. Her fingernails were once flawlessly coated in red and black polish, which was now chipped. A symbol of her current state. She wasn't the same Harley sitting in the jail cell, waiting on her puddin to come and resque her. No. She was quite the opposite.

"Are you okay?" Harley looked up to see Richard walking into the room. Harley let a laugh escape her humorlessly.

"Define okay," she mumbled.

"Right...shouldn't have asked that. Are you at least feeling better?"

"I guess that's fair enough to say."

"Good, and like I said before...I'm really sorry about her. She can be a bit pushy and blunt. She asks before she thinks sometimes. She was confused and upset and didn't take the time to see why I went through with my actions," Richard said as he sat on the side of the bed.

"It's alright, Richard. I'm okay," Harley said with a small smile. "You went on patrol right? Did you find anything useful? Did you run into Joker?" Harley asked with a worried tone.

"No, we didn't run into Joker. The facility was crawling with goons though. There was a machine deep in the basement levels. Some type of air dispenser. Hear anything like that from Joker?"

"No," Harley shook her head and scrunched up her eyebrows. "He wanted to make sure I didn't mess up anything for him this time. He was so sure he would get to kill me, but that's Joker. Always a step ahead when things don't go according to plan."

"So there could be another plan in operation?" Richard said looking at the floor in frustration. Harley nodded.

"Sadly...there very well could be."

They sat there in silence for a moment. Both thinking the same thing. What else might Joker have up his sleeve? What else could he possibly be planning? There would no doubt be a clue soon enough, but at what cost? Innocent lives? Monuments? Buildings? What was in the clown's agenda? When would he make his big move?

"At least you found what he was looking for before he did, right? I mean that's a victory, isn't it?" Harley stated to comfort, placing a hand on Richard's arm. He looked stressed and angry. She knew how baffling the Joker could be. Hell, she worked under him. "Besides, you have me to help with working out the major questions." Richard smiled at her and nodded.

"Before I forget, here." He handed her the red pouch Ivy had given him. It had a cell phone inside. "I made sure it couldn't be traced, but I would recommend keeping calls as short as you possibly can. I wouldn't have found the machine without some help, and this is my way of thanking her." He watched as Harley's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

"Y-You...you don't mean...?"

"Yeah, Ivy was there tonight and she's worried sick. I figured you knew how to contact her. She isn't upset. In fact, she seems to care a lot." Harley smiled as her eyes welled up.

"I-I thought she had forgotten about me..."

"She wants to see you, but it's too dangerous right now and I can't bring her here. Though I hope at least talking to her every once and a while is enough, at least for right now?"

"Yes!" Harley cheered, tears falling down her cheeks. She reached forward for a hug, which Richard was happy to give. "Thanks, Rich!" Harley whispered as she held him tight. He smiled at his new nickname.

"My pleasure, Harley. My pleasure."

xxx

Richard had left the room moments ago to give Harley space as she called Ivy. She was hesitant on dialing her friend's number at first, and then hesitated on sending the call. She stared at the screen, heart thumping in her chest. She was nervous to say in the least. It had been so long since she talked to her.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered as she hit send. The dial tone came through a couple times and it made her start to panick. What if she doesn't answer because she doesn't recognize the number? What if she is mad once she does answer the phone?

"Hello?" Harley's breath hitched. Her thinking distracted her. She didn't know what to say. "Hello? Harley? Is it you?" The urgency in Ivy's voice confirmed all that Richard had told her.

"Hey Red...it's me."

 **AN: Well that took me long enough! Sorry guys! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys, and thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites thus far! You guys truly encourage me! Love always!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 10

"I swear I'll kill that bastard next time I lay eyes on him," Ivy growled. Harley wiped her eyes. She told Ivy the entire story, not omitting the rape and beatings. The promise of death.

"I'd surely be dead if Batman and Nightwing hadn't come. They've been nursing me back to health. It confuses me...I mean its like Nightwing really cares for me, but I'm a criminal. One that he's put in jail time and time again. Why would he care? Why hasn't he just taken me to jail? Let them patch me up...?"

"I need to find out where you are. I'm sure they'll just throw you in jail as soon as you're better. Joker would hear about you being there and surely come for you!"

"But...he promised that he wouldn't take me back. He said that he would watch over me, even after I'm better."

"And you trust him?" Ivy laughed in disbelief, patiently waiting on an answer as Harley went silent.

"I...I think I do..." Harley whispered. Ivy was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, if you are sure, I won't terrorize them about your location anymore. I'm sure Joker already knows to look in Batman's direction when it comes to locating you. You tell Nightwing to keep an eye out and I'll feed him as much information as I can. I'll do it to keep you safe."

"Thanks Red. I can always count on you," Harley said with a small smile. "Don't worry though, I'm safe. You stay safe as well. I'm sure he'll come to question you."

"If that clown bastard comes anywhere near me, he'll be crippled for the rest of his life...that is someone stops me from killing him."

Harley giggled and shook her head. She loved Ivy. Ivy was always protective when it came to her. She was like the big sister that could poison the prom date that dumped you...or in her case, tried to kill you. Harley looked up towards the doorway when she heard footsteps. Richard was standing there with an apologetic smile on his face, letting Harley know that it was time for the call to end.

"I'm sorry, Red, but it's about that time," Harley said sadly. Ivy sighed heavily.

"Alright, Harley just...be careful. Call me tomorrow too. Even if it's just for a couple minutes. I want to make sure that you are ok."

"Will do, Red. Catch ya lata."

"Catch you later."

Harley hung up with a sigh. She actually felt better, much better. Richard came in and sat on the bed beside her. He placed a hand over hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Harley smiled.

"More than alright. She wasn't mad at me! She just wanted to know that I was ok. All this time...and I thought she never wanted to speak to me again. That's the first time I talked to her in...months. All because of him..."

"I'm sorry that I had to cut the conversation short..."

"No! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have talked to her at all. I appreciate it, Rich." Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I really do. Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me, Harley. I mean she provided the phone and all."

"I know," Harley whispered. "Something tells me Batman wouldn't have it if he had recieved the phone from Ivy. Don't you think?"

"Well that's true," Richard chuckled. "I'm just glad to see you happy."

xxx

Bruce walked into the mansion and greeted Alfred, who nodded in return. They walked into the living room.

"Richard told me that your patrol tonight was successful," Alfred noted when Bruce finally turned to him.

"Yes, I suppose he told you about the device," Bruce stated, staring off into space, lost in thought.

"Yes, sir. If I may, I don't think you should destroy that machine. It may prove handy in the long run."

"My thoughts exactly, but there is still the matter of the Joker. We will need to set up measures to have it protected. I have a plan to do it quietly. I'll be visiting the facility in the morning and I would like you to accompany me."

"What about Miss Quinn?" Alfred asked with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about her. Richard isn't going into work tomorrow. He'll watch her."

xxx

x Joker's hideout x (surprise!)

Joker paced around his office. To say he was frustrated would be an understatment. It's been, what, three days since Batman and Nightwing interupted his plans with Harley? He had goons searching all of Gotham's medical centers, hospitals, and the jail...no sign of her. It was maddening... Where was she? Where have they taken her?

"Batman thinks he can ruin all my plans and get away with it..."Joker mumbled to himself in the darkness. "He thinks he can stop me from bringing all of Gotham to their knees in pain...have them begging for mercy. Or ohoho...not mercy...no never mercy...They'll be begging for death...yes...Yessss," Joker released a harsh cackle. "Death!"

"Boss." Joker whipped around to see one of his top goons standing there nervously. Joker lips spread into a large terrifying smile. It was obvious that they had failed, and he couldn't be more furious.

"Good news?" Joker said with a fake hopeful tone. The goon shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Batman and his two pets were there. They defeated our men and found the machine. Batman had the cops come and arrest the ones in the building. The rest of us barely got away," he explained.

"Nevermind the machine, what of Harley? Did they mention her?"

"No, and the others still haven't found a trace of her anywhere. I'm sorry, sir." Joker frowned at the news. He knew it would be bad, but hearing it just plainly angered him. He whipped out his gun and pointed it to his henchman. "S-Sir?"

"What use are you to me if you're weak, hmm? What use are you to me if you can't get anything done?" Joker growled, aiming his gun right in between the henchman's eyes.

"It was a-a mistake, S-Sir. It w-won't happen again!" the goon exclaimed as he raised his hands in surrender. Joker let out a weezy cackle as he pulled the trigger. The man's brains blew all over the wall behind him, his body falling lifeless to the floor. Joker immediately frowned.

"No, it won't happen again. If it does, I'll the person responsible slower...slowly. Painfully."

 **AN: So there we have it. Again, I'm sorry my updates take so long sometimes. The next chapter will be posted in a couple days! :)**

 **What do you think will happen next, and how do you like it so far? Comment, I love hearing from you guys. You guys motivate me. Fav & Follow if you like it! Fluffy stuff coming in the next chapter! :) Love always!**


	11. Chapter 11

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 11

"Are we going to get in a couple of checker games today?" Harley smiled as she continued eating her pancakes that Aflred prepared for her.

"Well, I won't be watching you today, Harley. I must run some errands," Alfred stated as Harley frowned.

"Well, who is going to watch me while Richard goes to work? I don't want to be alone because...well," Harley's voice turned into a whisper. Alfred smile sympathetically at the girl and placed a hand on hers.

"You won't be alone, Harley."

"It's not that woman is it? That's watching me?" Harley asked with a hopeful expression. Alfred chuckled and shook his head.

"It will actually-"

"Good Morning, Alfred..Harley," Richard yawned as he walked in the room. "Mmm, got anymore of those pancakes?"

"Good Morning, Richard. Slept in a while, didn't you?" Alfred said turning to him with a smile. Richard was in a plain white t-shirt and some grey pajama pants, barefoot, and his hair slightly damp from a shower. Richard chuckled.

"Not a usual thing, huh?" Richard sat at the foot of the bed.

"Morning, Rich. I thought you had to work around this time of day?" Harley said, tilting her head to the side. Richard smiled as he couldn't help, but think that she was cute.

"Well, I took a much needed day off. Thought I would relax and spend some time with you. If that's alright with you that is." Harley smiled brightly and nodded. Alfred smiled at them.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Can't leave the Master waiting," Alfred said, whispering the last words in Richard's ear. Richard chuckled knowingly, as Alfred left the room. He moved to Harley's side.

"Well then, what would you like to do today?" Richard asked gazing at Harley as she continued to munch on her pancakes.

"Well," she started in deep thought as she cut a piece of her pancake, and extended it to on her fork to Richard. When he hesitated, she frowned. "You said you wanted some," Harley whinned. Richard chuckled nervously.

"You don't have to give me yours though," he reassured. Harley shook her head and held out the fork in front of Richard's mouth.

"I don't have a disease," Harley teased as she waved the fork in front of him with a genuine smile.

"I don't think that you have a desease, I just-" Harley nudged the fork against his lips. Richard laughed, licking the syrup that greeted his lips from the action. "Alright alright," he opened his mouth, letting Harley feed him. They stared each other in the eye as Richard wrapped his lips around the utensil and pulled the sweet breakfast treat from its prongs. He hummed at the taste. It had been a while since he was able to enjoy Alfred's pancakes.

"Good?" Harley whispered with a small smile. Richard nodded slowly. Harley cut her last pancake into pieces, feeding him one by one until it came to the last. She was about to feed him that one too, but he took the fork from her and turned it towards her lips.

"You should have the last piece," Richard said with a grin. Harley gave in this time and let him feed her. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. She felt...cared for. Joker never did things for her like this. She did for him but he'd eventually get tired of her, shooing her off to the next room. The look Richard gave her as she finished the last piece was a look of adoration. One she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Richard snapped out of his trance, and began to place the dishes on the tray that Alfred left as Harley drank some of her orange juice. She watched as the man moved fluently around the room, rolling the tray to the door and gathering some clean clothes. Richard smiled and headed into the bathroom with clothes. She heard the water running for a bath, a bubble bath based on the squirting sounds of a bottle. After a while, Richard finally turned the water off and headed back into the room.

"Ready for a bath?" Richard asked to which Harley nodded, placing her glass on the end table. She shifted slowly so that she was sitting on the edge of the side of the bed. Instead of lifting her, Richard held his hands out to her. She took his hands and slowly began to stand. "We should get you used to walking again, so that you don't get stiff."

"Alright," Harley said in concentration as she supported her weight on his strong arms. She only winced a few times as Richard lead her to the conjoined bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"Do you think you can undress yourself?" Richard asked as they padded into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I should be fine," she said as she waddling to the tub as Richard watched her to make sure she would be ok.

"Alright, I'll step out and change your bed sheets."

"Don't you mean your bed?" Harley asked tilting her head to the side, making Richard chuckle.

"Well, I haven't been sleeping in it much have I?" Richard chuckled. Harley smiled as Richard left the bathroom, turning to take her bath.

xxx

Harley could hear Richard rustling around in the bedroom as she bathed. She relaxed with a sigh, as she sank into the tub. Her aching muscles were melting, and any pains were slowly subsiding. She began to wonder if there was epsom salt in the bath or if it was just the warmth. She had nearly fallen asleep, when she heard Richard tapping on the threshold.

"Are you alright in there? You're really quiet."

"I'm better than alright," Harley breathed. "Nearly fell asleep in here. What did you put in this bath?"

"Just bubble bath and epsom. It's what I usually do after a hard day or night. Helps tons doesn't it?"

"Yeah...it's amazing that you use bubble bath," Harley giggled as Richard laughed.

"I deserve some luxury too, don't I?" he lifted his arms in a shrug which she could see from the tub, making her giggle more. Harley washed and rinsed herself off, and began to get out of the tub. She applied some lotion to her wet skin before drying. Richard had left her a white tank top, baggy grey jogging pants, and a pair of boxers to wear. She quickly dressed herself. She tried to tighten the draw string on the pants only to find that they still fell down her hips, exposing the waistband of the boxers.

She walked over to the sink. Richard had placed another washcloth, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a brush. She quickly brushed her her teeth, and then brushed her hair into her usually two pigtails. As she was taking the time to wash her face attentively, Richard walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe watching her through the mirror in front of her.

"Much better, Rich. Thanks for all this," Harley stated gesturing from the tub to the sink. Richard just nodded and waited for her to finish, trying to ignore how good she looked. She was recovering quickly which made him happy. She walked over to him with a big smile. "So what do ya have planned now?"

"Well, I think I heard you mention checkers to Alfred. You think you can beat me?" he asked cockily as he lead her back into the room.

"Are you kidding? I've been playing and learning from Alfred. You are no match for me," Harley said confidently as she sat on the bed, where Richard already had the game set up.

xxx

"I am going to have to have a talk with Alfred when he gets back."

Harley and Nightwing had played three games, and were now on their fourth. It was 1-2 in Harley's favor and Richard was losing their current game.

"I told ya," Harley giggled. "Alfred's been teaching me some tricks."

"Well, he's taught me some too...I just have to remember them," Richard murmured as Harley laughed again. It didn't take long for Harley to completely dominate the game and call a win. Richard laid across the bed in defeat, leaving Harley to just laugh and congratulate him for trying.

"You have to train," Harley said in a samurai sensei-like voice. "Train and then challenge me when you're ready."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Don't you worry," Richard warned. "I'll be back with a vengence."

"Haha, I'll look forward to it."

They talked for another thirty minutes, before settling for watching a movie. Richard turned on the TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed. He ended up renting Alice in Wonderland at Harley's demand. Richard had never seen the movie before, and she insisted that it was a movie everyone needed to see. Naturally she laughed at his reactions to different scenes.

"That's a...very disturbing kids movie...People let their kids watch this kind of stuff? I mean...the caterpillar was smoking. That walrus ate the kids. The queen was trying to kill the little girl for crying out loud," Richard ranted, watching the credits roll up the screen.

"She was only dreaming, Rich."

"It's still messed up, but it is good that she was only dreaming. I hope I never have a dream like that. That entire movie was confusing. Can't imagine how explaining that would be."

Harley laid back and giggled.

"Simple," Harley grinned. "Hey mom, I met a door that taught me to shrink so that he could swallow me and show me a new world."

"Yeah, that's completely normal. No biggie," Richard chuckled. Harley laughed along with him.

xxx

Barbara walked up the stairs of the mansion, having let herself in since Alfred wasn't there to automatically greet her. She called out for Richard, but heard nothing.

"Must be with her," she mumbled to herself. When she reached the floor, she made her way towards Richard's room. She stopped walking when she heard music and their voices.

"Be careful," she heard Richard laugh, which a giggle from Harley followed.

"What in the world are they doing?" she asked herself as she walked up to the room. She quietly pushed the door open, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor at the scene before her. Harley was standing on Richard's feet, holding his hands to help balance herself. They were dancing and swaying to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, which was playing from Richard's phone that laid on the bed with her unanswered text.

"This is actually one of my favorite songs," Harley whispered to Richard. "It hits home, ya know?"

"I know what you mean," Richard whispered back, holding her in a tight hug as they continued to rock from side to side. Barbara stood there in shook and continued to do so until the song ended. That's when Richard realized that she was there.

"H-Hey, when did you get here?" Richard asked as Harley quickly pulled away when she caught sight of the woman.

"A while ago, a word?" Babara turned and walked away. Richard sighed but turned back to Harley with a smile.

"I'll be back in a moment, okay? Stay here." Richard walked out of the room leaving her alone. She sat on the bed and smiled to herself. Today had been fun, and she hardly worried about the Joker at all. She reached under the pillow and pulled at the cellphone that was given to her. She wanted to talk to Ivy about her day, before Richard returned. Hopefully they could have more fun.

 **AN: So what do you think? I know that it isn't exactly what you'd expect, but I thought it was sweet lol. Thank you for the comments, favorites, and follows thus far. You guys rock! Love always!**


	12. Chapter 12

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 12

"Do you mind telling me what the hell that was?" Barbara hissed when they made it down the stairs. Richard looked at her with a confused expression.

"Dancing, maybe?" Richard asked.

"Don't you get smart with me, Richard? What the hell was that?" Barbara asked more sternly. Richard looked at her with an equally serious expression.

"We were just having a bit of fun, Babs, what the hell is the problem?"

"The problem is that you are getting way too close to this criminal," Barbara hissed.

"Victim," Richard growled. Barbara crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Richard stood there returning the glare with his jaw clenched.

"This is bad, Richard. Maybe someone else should watch her," Barbara stated. "You are going to expose everyone here with this. What's to say that she isn't actually broken? What if she is and she relapses after she's better? What are you going to do then, huh? What are you going to do when the city of Gotham and it's criminals know who you are? Who we are?!"

Richard clenched his jaw harder, nearly grinding his teeth. The words that Barbara were saying could be valid. They were worth worrying over. Maybe it was the way she was being blunt about it that was making him upset, or the fact that she almost seemed...

"Are you jealous of her?" Richard asked in disbelief. Barbara's jaw dropped, she stared at him incredulously and scoffed.

"Jealous?! Of her?! She was the Joker's pet! Running around in the slums and pipes of Gotham city! Why would I be jealous of her Richard?! Do tell me!"

"You have been acting cold towards her since you realized she was here! Alfred adores her. Bruce has kept his distance, but he does seem to care that she's been hurt! You are just concerned with her past and the fact that she has my attention!"

"I don't care what you think about that clown! I care that she could unmask us all, she could expose you now if she wanted to!"

"You see? You're doing it now! She's just been recovering. Not asking any suspicious questions. She is terrified of the Joker!"

"It could be an act!"

"You know what? You are no better than him! You don't care about her wellbeing and you'd rather see her hurt than heal! You may not have gotten her into this situation, but you sure don't mind that she is in it! You hurt her the same way he did!"

 _SLAP_

Richard kept his eyes shut, feeling the heat and tingle from the impact of the slap. Barbara was breathing hard, her anger taking over. Richard slowly opened his eyes, but he refused to look at her.

"Don't you ever compare me to that freak! The only one here that is even remotely like him is his mistress...upstairs!" Barbara growled. Richard turned his back on her, reaching up and grabbing a handful of his own hair. He pulled and bit his tongue.

"You need to leave," Richard whispered calmly, yet sternly. The edge in his voice earned a scoff from Barbara.

"You're a fool, Richard. She's going to play you in the end. Don't be so naive. Not everyone is the victim that Nightwing saves and changes."

She stormed off, leaving the mansion and slamming heavy door behind her.

xxx

"You guys watched...Alice in Wonderland...and danced?" Ivy asked in disbelief. Harley groaned.

"Yes, Red! Try to keep up with the story, won't cha? Oh! I forgot to mention that I beat him in checkers! He didn't know what hit him. The great Nightwing defeated by the wonderous Harley Quinn! Lovely headline, don't you think?"

"You guys seem awfully close," Ivy laughed. Harley twirled a pigtail with her index finger.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She knew what Ivy meant, but she didn't want to acknowledge it at all.

"Oh don't play innocent," Ivy laughed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"I don't care what you think about that clown! I care that she could unmask us all, she could expose you now if she wanted to!" Harley whipped her head towards the door at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Ivy, I'm gonna have to let you go for now. I'll call back when I can," she whispered before ending the call quickly. She winced a little as she stood and made her way to the door. She stood in the threshold listening the best she could.

"You know what? You are no better than him! You don't care about her wellbeing and you'd rather see her hurt than heal! You may not have gotten her in this situation, but you sure don't mind that she is in it! You hurt her the same way he did!"

Harley gasped and bit her lip.

'He would say that to his friend?' she thought to herself. She didn't know what she had done to deserve Richard's kindness. Besides Ivy, nobody ever stands up for her. She heard a smack and winced inwardly. She had slapped him, she knew it. Harley closed her eyes in shame. 'Why is he doing this?'

"Don't you ever compare me to that freak! The only one here that is even remotely like him is his mistress...upstairs!"

Harley stood up straight and turned to head back for the bed, but stopped. She leaned against the door frame. There was an unmistakable slam of door, so she assumed the red, hot head was gone. She heard Richard making his way up the stairs. When he came into view, he caught her eyes and sighed. He knew that she heard something, if not everything. He made his way to her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Harley-"

"She's right, you know."

"What?" Richard stammered, caught off guard.

"I could very well be faking, and I may just go back to him. Maybe I'll rat you guys out and come back to kill you all with a swarm of villians," Harley shrugged as she spoke as if it were the most careless thing in the world.

"I don't believe that."

"And why not, Richard? Why are you the only one that's not cautious of me?! Why are you helping me? Why did you save me?! I've tried to kill you a thousand times! I've busted the Joker out! I've taken the fall countless times so he could get away and hurt more people! I helped him hurt people! I did that, Rich! I AM a villian! Not a victim! I deserved what happened to me, didn't I?!" Harley yelled, she was becoming flustered with tears building quickly. "I-I...I deserved it..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Richard scowled as he marched over and pulled her into his arms. Harley pulled away as far as Richard would let her go.

"Just let me go! It would be so much easier for you! Let him have me!"

"No, Harley!" Harley was taken back by his tone. Richard took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I am not doing that," he said. "I'm not a monster."

"But I am!" Harley sobbed. She tried to pull away, but Richard pulled her back. Richard chuckled a little. "What's so freaking funny?!" Harley shouted. Richard chuckled again and she stared at him with disbelief.

"Harley...monsters don't love pancakes and watch Disney movies," Richard said pulling her into a hug. Harley laughed, crying at the same time.

"You're a fool, Richie," Harley giggled with a sob. Richard rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah, maybe I am," Richard sighed with a smile.

xxx

"I'm telling you, he thinks he can change her and make her into some kind of herione. She won't change! There has had to be about a million times where Harley was "done" with the Joker. There have been many times where she is ready to kill him. Did she? No! All he has to do is dangle some crazed sweet dialogue and bam! She's all over him again! Ugh...just talk to him, ok?" Barbara

"I already have. I talked to him the night that he brought her in," Bruce sighed. He had had a long day securing the facility with Alfred. They were on their way home now, and he was longing to sit and rest, though he knew the night may call him instead. Alfred sat in the passenger seat listening to the conversation, for Bruce had it on speaker.

"Well talk to him again! He got irrate with me early and even compared me to the Joker! The Joker! Can you believe that?!"

"He didn't mean it," Bruce murmured, not believing that Richard had actually said that. Then again, you make him angry enough, he'll say whatever hurts.

"Try to be understanding to his cause, Miss Gordon. He means well and seems to be making a great impression on Miss Quinn. If the time comes to where you have to intervene, then do so. Otherwise, let's support him and try to get along," Alfred spoke his wisdom with Bruce silently nodding and watching the road. Barbara was silent for second, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine...-Fine. I'll lay off, but that doesn't mean that I have to like her or agree with anything about this situation. Just looking at her disgusts me. I caught them dancing in his room and nearly gagged."

"Dancing?" Bruce asked with a bit of edge in his voice.

"I'm sure it was for fun," Alfred stated with a warning tone to the both of them. "I don't see the harm in a dance when I play checkers with her everyday, now do you? He knows what he's doing. If he needs assistance, we'll help him."

Both Bruce and Barbara knew that statement meant Alfred was done with the subject, and once again he was right. But even in the silence, Bruce and Barbara agreed that Richard getting too close to Harley without the assurance that she wouldn't go back to the Joker...was dangerous.

 **AN: So sorry...I leave this here so that you will love me again. Lol what do you think? Does Barbara and Bruce have a right to be guarded? What exactly is blossoming between our duo and what's the Joker's next move? Answers in the next chapter?**

 **And thanks for the comments guys! I swear they are motivation in trying times. Comment, Favorite, Follow, and feel free to message! Love always!**


	13. Chapter 13

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 13

"Well I guess I better go," Richard groaned as he stood and stretched. He and Harley had just finished watching Sleeping Beauty, yet another movie that he hadn't seen. Harley expressed her love for Maleficent and her annoyance with the fairies. It was a good way to get her mind off of the conversation she overheard.

"So soon?" Harley whined, sitting up and pouting. Richard laughed.

"It's 8:30. I may get time off my day job, but at night I'm full time no breaks. Besides, maybe something will turn up tonight."

"Yeah...well...be careful, yeah? Don't let Joker get the drop on you. Don't walk into dark alleys alone," Harley lectured, which only made Dick laugh more. "I'm serious! You be careful or I'll whack you myself!"

"Yes ma'am, I'll be careful!" Richard insisted as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" He turned to face her again, noticing that she was slowly walking up to him.

"Promise you'll be ok? Maybe you can call Ivy? Maybe she's heard something!" Harley rambled. Dick placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them reassuringly.

"I'll be fine." Harley gave him a quick hug and nodded. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes. "I'll be back before you know it," Richard said as he ruffled her hair and walked out of the room. Harley sighed and returned to her place on the bed once more. She felt so powerless and worried. Something was going to happen tonight. Joker had been silent for too long. What was he up to? What was he going to do? Harley quickly pulled out her cell and dialed Ivy's number.

"Harley? What's up?" Ivy's voice asked, with a hint of concern, no doubt born from the hang up a few hours ago.

"Nightwing and the crew, I figure, are heading out on patrol. I have a bad feeling, Red. You know that my bad feelings are usually worth investigating. Can you follow up on them if you can catch them? I have no idea how you can find them, but one of them may go by the facility?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks, Red. I owe you one, seriously."

"There's something you should know..." Ivy mumbled after a moment of silence. Harley felt her heart drop into her stomach and gulped.

"What is it?" Harley asked. Ivy sighed.

"Some of the Joker's boys stopped by here to get information about you. I crippled them and tried to get some information of my own, but the bastards were loyal. I dealt with the bodies. No doubt the Joker will try to find me again...He's searching for you, Harley. Desperately."

"Yeah, so he can kill me." Harley whispered harshly, though she felt a slight pang of guilt as well. "He knows the last people to see me where Batman and Nightwing. He'll try to get it out of them!"

"Don't worry," Ivy said with a calm yet stern voice. "I have an idea to get the bat's attention. I'll tell them what I know, and offer assistance."

xxx

The streets where quiet. Hardly any civilians out. No crime as far as Nightwing could see...that worried him. It was always quiet before the storm. Bruce had taught him that, and he has seen this happen multiple times. Things were never this quiet in Gotham.

"Seeing anything?" Nightwing asked into his speaker.

"Nothing...worried?" Batgirl asked from the other end.

"Shouldn't we be?"

"I guess so..."

The conversation between the two was short and awkward. They were just speaking for the sake of being in the loop of each other's whereabouts. Barbara was still very much angry with what Dick said, and he was angry about how she's been acting. However, now they had reached a silent agreement to work together and not bring it up. At least for right now.

Nightwing shrugged off the cold aura around the brief discussion and rode throughout the empty streets, his motorcycle rumbling and breaking its silence. There had to be something...anything. Not that he wished bad on Gotham. It would be relieving if Gotham had no crime for a night, but this was Gotham. There was always something. No matter how minor or major, and yet, Nightwing wasn't seeing anything.

The flash of lights behind him somewhat startled him. He looked in his mirrors to see this van pulling into the street from an alley. It turned its lights off. The van was dark and the windows were tinted. It had danger written all over it.

"Shit," Nightwing mumbled as he speed his way down the road. As he expected, the van speed up also. "I got a tail; a black van, tinted windows."

"Where are you?" Batgirl asked. He was just about to tell her when the van speed up and tried to hit him in the back. He focused on the issue at hand. Barbara would find him. She'd make a way, and bring Bruce. Soon he was running neck and neck with the vehicle. Only then did he see the graffiti on the side. The passengers started letting the windows down, exposing painted faces. As he suspected...Joker's men. But what he wasn't expecting was the cackle that came from the driver...the Joker himself.

xxx

Ivy stood by the bat signal light on top of the department. She had her arms crossed staring at Gordon, with an expressionless bored look. The man had tried to arrest her, but she threatened to release a toxic gas, that she prepared, on the entire station. She was of course bluffing, but he didn't need to know that. When Batman got there, Gordon shrugged and gestured to the redhead woman.

"She wouldn't tell me anything," he said with annoyance. "I'm sure she'll fill you in on whatever she wants you for, but be careful. I have men close by. I remember what a snake she can be."

Ivy pretended to be hurt and placed a hand over her chest and pouted, before shooing him away. Once her and the dark knight were alone, she spilled her intentions.

"Word around the street is Joker's pissed," Ivy started. "Tearing around, asking questions, killing people...missing his mistress. He even sent his little minions to my place. I also hear that you and the Nightwing were the last ones to see her. Interesting."

"What do you want, Ivy?" Batman grunted.

"What you want, I hope. To help Harley and stop the mad man."

"Batman, come in! Nightwing is being followed. He said it was a black van with tinted windows. I'm sending you his coordinates. Hurry!" Barbara informed him through his earpiece. He frowned.

"I'll be right there," he answered before looking at Ivy again. She held an expectant look and threw her hands up in the air before dropping them at her sides again.

"Let me guess, Joker on a rampage?"

xxx

Nightwing hit the breaks, letting the van get ahead of him. He slowed to a stop, and jumped off his motorcycle. He pulled out his escrima sticks and prepared for a fight as the van skidded to a stop. Clowns rushed to him, trying to crowd him, but he took them down one by one. He connected his weapons and swung his staff, whipping it around to cripple his foes. He almost realized too late that the van was coming back at full speed in reverse. He leapt out of the way, to avoid what would have most likely been his death. Some of the goons weren't so lucky. Nightwing looked up to see that Joker cackling and putting the vehicle in drive. He was making another attempt. Great. Once again he jumped out of the way just in time. As he got to his feet, he noticed another black van making its way onto the street in the distance. Great. The Joker got out of the van with a grunt and a fake distraught sigh.

"Well it seems like you won't fall for that trick," Joker whined as he walked up to the former boy wonder with a crowbar in hand. "You always have to make things so difficult."

"Sorry about that, but you have to realize that your jokes are getting old. You should really know when to quit," Nightwing spat getting into a fighting stance and pointing his staff at the mad man. The tip sparking in warning. Joker frowned.

"The same could be said for you. You keep playing hero, and yet you'll still be nothing more than a sidekick." The van finally pulled up with more painted freaks jumping out of it. Circling them. Leaving no way for him to escape. "I'm not much in a joking mood, so I'll cut straight to the point. You have or know where something of mine is. I want it back," Joker growled.

"Sorry, Joker. I don't use lipstick. Maybe try asking one of your friends here? They seem to use the same color," Nightwing mocked as he smirked at the anger growing on his face.

"I don't have time for your games!" Joker barked as he pulled out his gun. "Tell me where she is, and you'll die quickly," Joker said, promising pain to Nightwing if he didn't spill.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why bother holding the information? You know she'll find her way back to me; she always does." Nightwing took in the sight before him. Was Joker telling him what he knew or trying to reassure himself? Even with the grin on his face, he looked...lost? Shocked even? Nightwing remembered Harley telling him that it was hard being away from him. That she had never been away from him for so long. Was this division effecting him too? Did he miss Harley? Or was he just desperate to have a scapegoat? A loyal toy under him that he could break whenever he felt like it? No. He wasn't about to let this sinister bastard anywhere near Harley, nor her near him.

"Are you sure that she will?" he taunted, watching the clown's face fall, curling into more anger, if it were humanly possible. "You really messed up this time, didn't you? You're like a crazy ex-boyfriend thats finally realizing: I'll never find another. You are sickening! I think that she sees that even more now."

Joker let out an animalistic growl and raised to the gun with more aggression to shoot. But as he did, something hard hit his hand knocking the gun away. He looked up to see Batman's boot just before it connected with his face. Nightwing turned to face the goons attacking behind him, and Batgirl swung in to face the others. Joker's men attacked Batman, so that he could get away. He ran to the one of the vans, not caring about his followers as he drove off into the night.

Nightwing noticed him fleeing, but his pursuit was stopped short when a crowbar connected with his arm leaving a gash. He turned to grab the weapon and pull the attacker downward so he could connect his head with his knee. They always fell for that. Once done, they all walked towards each other.

"Did he mention anything about his plans?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing shook his head.

"No, he seemed more interested in finding Harley..." he mumbled as he observed the gash on his arm, which was bleeding over his armor. It would need stitches.

"Ivy came to me with an offer of assistance," Batman mumbled. "Joker is interrogating everyone, and no doubt making alliances. She has made an alliance with us for Harley's sake." Barbara turned away, not saying a word. Yet another?

"That's good," Nightwing nodded as he spoke. "We need all the help we can get. We still don't know what his next plan is. I'm not even sure that Joker even knows what his next plan is."

"He's distracted without Harley," Barbara agreed without completely saying so. "We should really take this time to crack his plan before it goes into full swing."

 **AN: Well there you go! Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows thus far. Motivation is appreciated in these trying times. I love you guys!**

 **Joker seems to be getting a bit...restless, huh? What do you think about what happened? Let me know! Love always!**


	14. Chapter 14

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 14

Harley was restless. It was 12:23am and Richard still hadn't returned. She hadn't received word from Ivy either. Her eyes rested on the door, her hands gripping the novel that she had forgotten to read. She was so anxious that every sound made her jump. The bad feeling she had earlier had only gotten worse, and being left in the dark about everything was not helping.

She was forced to sit and dwell in her thoughts. Joker was searching for her...desperately? What sort of desperate? Desperate to fulfill the promise of killing her? Desperate to have her back at his side? Harley groaned and threw the book on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She could feel the bad bone deep within her...screaming. Aching...she wanted to go back. Maybe to see what he would do?

No...That was the excuse she told herself. She wanted to go back, but not out of curiousity. Out of genuine want. She wanted to see him. She wanted to cry in front of him and beg him to forgive her for making him hurt her. Yes, she would blame herself for his mistakes. She always had. Why should this time be any different?

"I can't go back," Harley whispered to herself as if to attempt to silence her old habits. She didn't want to break so easily. She didn't want to bend to him yet again. The pain he caused her...it was worse than anything she had ever felt before. She did not want that again. She may not believe that she is the victim that Richard says she is, but that didn't mean that she had to take the endless punishment.

"He'll only hurt me again," she coached herself, rocking back and forth, staring into nothing. This was proving harder and harder as the minutes went by. The more the hours past, the more she wanted to leave. The more she wanted to fight. The more she wanted someone to tell her that Richard and Ivy were ok. She rested her face in her palms, letting out a distressed sigh.

"Everything alright?"

Harley sat up quickly, raising her gaze to find Richard walking into the room. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some dark blue jogging pants. He must have showered before coming in, because his hair looked damp. However, that wasn't what had Harley's attention at the moment. Her eyes had automatically landed on the bandaging wrapped around his bicep. When she didn't speak, or look away from the treated wound, Richard walked over and sat beside her.

"What happened?" she asked. Her eyes were still studying the damage done, even though she couldn't see it.

"A goon with a crowbar happened," Richard chuckled. "I'm fine."

"But..what happened Richie? Why were Joker's men attacking you? Where were you? Didn't I tell you to stay out of dark alleys? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Harley watched his expression as she searched for anymore wounds. Richard laughed again and placed a hand on her thigh.

"I'm fine. Ten stitches in the arm are nothing. I have suffered worse."

"He was there, wasn't he?" Harley asked. "Was he ok? I mean-you know like...did he seem bothered or did he mention me?" Richard had picked up on her confusion, but decided not to acknowledge it at the moment.

"He was mad, like always. Just wanted to know where you were."

"Oh...H-He didn't say anything else?" Harley asked almost hopefully. Richard frowned and shook his head.

"Harley, he is a danger to you."

"I know! I just-I wanted to know if maybe-"

"He hurt you-"

"It was my fault," Harley muttered more to herself than him. "I screwed up like always, and maybe if I hadn't he wouldn't have hurt me?" Richard scoffed at her comment and grabbed her hands in his. She was having a minor relapse, but he wouldn't let her give in.

"Stop making up excuses for him. He hurt you and he shouldn't have. You know that. It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done. If he is so loyal to you, why did he try to kill you?"

Harley closed her mouth and looked away from him. She was getting angry, but she knew he was right. She knew she couldn't go back, but she wanted to in some way. She was anxious to see him, but terrified to die. He would surely kill her, if not as soon as he saw her...later down the line. She may not get as lucky as she did this time. Nightwing, Batman, nor Ivy would be present the next time...she would die on the Joker's whim. Her best bet to live was to stay away...

"Why is it so hard to forget him?" Harley asked him, staring at him with confusion. Richard could see the pain in her eyes. "I want to leave him."

"You have left him, Harley," Richard whispered.

"No...he's still here," Harley said as she pulled her hands out of his grasp and she pointed to her head. She let her hand drop to her chest, covering her heart. "Here." Richard was speechless. Harley frowned and looked down at herself. "I'm not even sure if what I feel for him is love or infatuation."

"Love shouldn't hurt. Not like that," Richard sighed.

"Have you been in love?" Harley questioned as she observed his reaction. He looked her in the eye, and she grew warm. Barely able to hold the connection, but she did. She wanted to see his answer, as much as she could hear it. Richard swallowed, nervous under her intense gaze.

"I don't know. Like you said, love and infatuation..."

"Who are you infatuated with, Richie?" Harley asked. She was almost sad that he might have a woman he was falling for. Maybe it was the red head? Of course. It all made sense now. The reason she didn't like Harley...she thought that Richard cared for her. She thought that Harley was replacing her. She was jealous.

"I uh-"

"Is it that woman?"

"What? No no its not her- I just...What made you think its her?"

"Well, she seems to like you very much. I figured thats why she doesn't want me around," Harley mumbled. She began to think about his stammering. She was no fool. She could read people well enough. In fact, she could read people very well. At least...its what she used to do. Richard was nervous she could see that, but why?

"There is nothing between the two of us. Maybe there used to be a tension, but not anymore," Richard sighed as he avoided the eyes of the woman before him.

"Is that my fault?" Harley asked sadly. Dick looked at her and almost laughed at the irony of her question. For what seemed like forever, they just stared at each other.

"Yeah, I think it is your fault," he whispered as he grinned at her. She blushed and looked away. Was he suggesting...? No, he couldn't be. Then she thought about it... The kiss on the forehead. The statement he made about him not knowing what she was doing to him. Did he like her? Was this what this was?

"Uh...you don't- you can't..." Harley couldn't gather her words to save her life. She wasn't sure what she should say. Richard smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him, holding on like he was all she had. It was weird. Sure she battled with herself about being happy without the Joker, and she always doubted herself. But right now, in Richard's arms, there was no doubt. There was only hope. "I don't understand you," she huffed. She looked up at him only to see him staring back at her. She watched with horrifying excitement as he leaned downward. She knew what was happening, but she didn't know if she should let it happen or...

His lips grazed hers...a feather like gesture. He didn't move any further than that. Harley scrunched her eyebrows in confusion...annoyance. Why had he stopped? She looked into his eyes. They were half-lidded, but they held sincerity. Without words, he was telling her to make the move. He was letting her control the situation. He was going at her pace. She wasn't sure why or when she did it, but she kissed him. Soft and sweet. Electrifying. When he broke the kiss, she gasped slightly.

"I don't think I understand myself," he chuckled. Harley smiled at him, eye level dropping to his lips. She wanted that feeling again. She wanted to compare it to kisses she had with the Joker...or maybe more simply she just wanted to be kissed by him again. Either way, she was overjoyed to find that he wanted to do the same as he closed the space between them once again.

xxx

Ivy sat on the ledge of a building looking down on the activity before her. She fumbled with the rose, between her fingers as she gritted at the clowns. They were rummaging throughout her hideout, trying to find anything that would lead them to Harley. Joker was definitely becoming impatient. He was always relentless, but now? He was worse. Something that couldn't be defined. Of course she could take on the idiots below her, but she didn't particularly feel like it. She was more interested in the gossip that was being passed between them.

One thing was certain. The Joker's men were not smart, and they believed themselves to be untouchable because their boss was. How wrong they were...

"We've been searching for an hour. There is nothing here," one big for nothing man said. "We'll just have to figure out who else knows where the boss man's mistress is."

"Yeah and go back to him with this bad news, and get killed like Frank?" another hissed. "No thanks, I'd rather tear this place apart and find something."

"What, you want to take a venus fly trap to him? Wouldn't that just piss him off? Better to show up with sound news than this crap."

"Says the one thats going to stand back in the corner while somebody tells him," the goon groaned as they watched the others inside.

"I'm starting to agree with you," said one walking out the apartment. "There isn't a single clue here. It would be better to catch the woman and have her tell the boss man what she knows."

"Maybe that's what we'll offer him since we couldn't find anything!"

"Of course you idiot. That's why I said it."

"Well, if you think its going to work. You're going to be the one to tell him. I'm not going to be the pig he takes his anger out on. Especially after hearing that he's interested in breaking the Scarecrow out."

Ivy sat up straight. Her bored expression changed to one of complete shock and concern. Scarecrow? Mixed with the already bad nerve gas problem? This would be worse than worse. Joker was planning on releasing chaos himself. Chaos and crazy was a recipe for disaster.

xxx

Harley listened to Richard's heartbeat as they lay together in silence. His eyes were closed, but she knew that he was indeed awake. They had worn each other down, stealing each other's air as their lips danced. Now they simply enjoyed the warmth of the other. She stole a glance at his face. He looked relaxed. A good look on him she decided. A look that she would love to see on his face often. He looked more his age this way, not that he looked bad any other time. Today she got to see the playful side of him, not just the protective vigilant marching off to war.

Dick smiled before opening his eyes and looking down at her. She blushed, resting her head on his chest again.

"What?" he laughed.

"Nothing," she whispered as she cuddled into him. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing and closing his eyes again. "What's it like? Being a hero and all?"

"Truthfully? Tiring."

"That's it?"

"No," he sighed again, finding the right words to say. "It's like a burden you don't mind carrying. A sacrifice you would make over and over. A reward and a punishment."

"So good, but bad," Harley stated even though she was very confused.

"Yeah sort of," Richard nodded. "It's something not many people really want to be, but when you know you can...you can't really stop."

"So, would you go back to normal life if you could?"

"Nah," he said as he shook his head. "I really don't think I could even if I wanted to. As much as I hate it sometimes, I love what I do."

"I see," Harley mumbled in thought. Before she could ask another question, she felt a vibration coming from beneath her on the bed. They both manuevered to find the cell. Once she had it in her hand, Harley answered it. "Red?"

"Harley, I think I know the clown's next move."

"Tell me," Harley demanded, sitting up and giving her friend her undivided attention. She turned the phone on speaker, watching the door and making sure no one would open it. Richard huddled in to listen. "I have Nightwing here with me."

"Alright, well I went back to my place to find his men tearing it apart to find clues about your whereabouts. One of them mentioned that the Joker was planning on breaking out Scarecrow!"

"Scarecrow?!" Harley shrieked.

"Are you sure about this?" Richard asked, already getting to his feet.

"I know what I heard. I can't assure you that the bastard knew what he was talking about, but its worth watching for. You know what hell will be unleashed if that nerve gas does more than its intended purpose?" Ivy sounded just as worried as Harley felt. She was speechless to say in the least, but the chills running down her spine wouldn't let up. Fear and pain was a bad combination.

"I'll be back," Richard growled with a stern look as he walked out of the room, making sure not to slam the door behind him.

"Harley?"

"What are we going to do? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make an alliance of my own, pull up some contacts. Don't worry too much, pigtails. The garden puppet isn't out and about yet."

"Yeah, well let's hope he never will be."

 **AN: Yet another chapter, and I think I have made the plot more interesting I hope. I working up to the harder stages of this story, so bare with me lol. Tell me what you think about it so far. Thank you for the comments, favorites, and follows so far. You guys rock! Now for the rocky road ahead. What do you think will happen? Until next time! Love Always!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nightwing's Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Pairing: Richard Dick Grayson/Nightwing Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Chapter 15

Richard, Barbara, Bruce, and even Alfred were making advancements to ensure that the news that Ivy gave them would not happen. Scarecrow out and about at this time would prove disastrous. Bruce already sent a discrete message to Gordon regarding the matter, pressing him about its importance and telling him to tighten the security. Alfred began studying the machine they found in the facility, being that its abilities would be needed if things turned sour. Barbara helped with the research and making sure that things were secure there. Richard listened in at the station as much as possible, using ties to keep eyes on things thanks to Gordon being informed. He would know if Scarecrow even sneezed in his cell.

Harley made sure to keep in contact with Ivy as much as she could. She was worried about her well-being and definitely wanted to pass any information that she could to Richard. She wasn't satisfied though. She wanted to do more for them. She could do more. While Richard would be working and Alfred working on things unknown to her, she would exercise. Yoga, splits, and cartwheels. The room was big enough for her to do such things, and it was helpful that it wasn't a hard floor. The carpet broke Harley's fall if pain from a certain position occured. She was physically healed for the most part, with only twinges and spasms from sore muscles to worry about. Most of her bruising was fading, aside from the really bad ones that were getting better. The bruising on her face was nearly gone, leaving the small cut on her bottom lip to fully heal.

Harley knew that Richard and Alfred would have her sit and relax till she healed completely, only doing minor work outs to keep from getting stiff. She, however, knew how her body worked and knew her limits. She couldn't just sit around and let everyone take care of her. She knew that they would eventually need her help. She needed to be able to help them...to help herself.

She was doing some simple yoga stretches when Alfred walked in the room with lunch. He recommended that she rest and not overwork herself. Harley politely acknowledged his concern even though she knew she wouldn't listen. She had been hit with a purpose. Stay alive. Fight against the past. Doing this was the only way to ensure that she wouldn't go back to the Joker. She needed to face him, not as a lover, but as an enemy. She needed to help stop him, and she could. She just needed to be at her best again.

xxx

"Scarecrow is still behind bars. There has been no attempt to break him out. The officers are talking about it being a bluff. What if they aren't taking this seriously?" Richard asked as he was leaning against the wall of Bruce's office. Barbara was sitting in an arm chair by the window, staring out of it blankly. Bruce was settled at his desk, looking over everything and making sure that they hadn't missed anything. "What if this is a bluff and Joker is using this as a way to steer us off his back?"

"I am certain this can't just be a "bluff". Poison Ivy said she heard it amongst the goons as they were gossiping. Wouldn't that mean they knew that Ivy would be listening? They couldn't be that smart."

"We should explore all options. The fact that it could actually be a bluff is a bit far fetched, but we should keep an eye on him as well as Scarecrow. We have to be prepared for anything," Bruce mumbled. Richard crossed his arms.

"You're right, but I suggest that you make sure that Gordon's contacts are certain that freak isn't going to get out," Richard groaned. "There's no telling how this will turn out if he does."

"What did Harley have to say about this?" Barbara asked, probably more out of spite than genuine curiousity. Richard wasn't going to entertain her tonight. They had just finished watching over Gotham, and he was ready to catch some shut eye. It had been a long day.

"She doesn't like the fact that Joker might bring Scarecrow in on the deal. Having experienced it herself, I can understand why she's horrified. She's being helpful, and doing what she can. Try to be appreciative at least," he sighed as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to get some sleep. Unless, of course, there is anything else you wanted Bruce." Bruce shook his head, deep in whatever thought he was caught in. Richard took his leave.

"How did he find out what Ivy said anyway?" Barbara asked. "Did he set up some kind of communication?"

"I don't know," Bruce answered. "Though I am glad either way that we got this information. You should try to get some sleep as well. As much sleep as you can get will be great for the days to come. That is...until this is resolved." Barbara nodded and left the room.

xxx

When Richard finally made it back to his room, the sight that greeted him put a smile on his face. He watched as Harley walked on her hands, face furrowed in concentration. She stretched her legs out and brought them back together again. She slowly settling herself down on the floor with a deep breath. She then slowly slid into a split, groaning slightly from stretching the sore muscles. She reached forward and laid her stomach on the floor, sighing at the stretch it made. When she was on her feet again, Richard made his presence known.

"Alfred has said that you've been a bit restless," he stated as she turned to face him.

"I can't just sit around forever," she sighed. "I may be having to help you guys out there in a little while."

"We are taking every precaution to ensure that Scarecrow doesn't escape."

"Oh, come on. This is Gotham, Richie. He's going to get out some way or another. This city is doomed to disaster, and this time is no different. We might as well be preparing for the fight. We'll be more ready that way."

"I guess you're right, but-"

"You don't want me involved, I know. But I'm not asking permission, I'm helping. You can't say that you don't need the extra hands," Harley said as she approached him. There was an uneasy look in his eyes, like something was truly bothering him about letting her help when she was ready. "What are you worried about? Has my kisses made you want to shield me? I am capable of taking care of myself. You should know that," Harley giggled. Richard smiled.

"I'm not doubting your abilities," he murmured. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, placing her hands on his biceps.

"To be honest, I'm dreading you meeting that clown again."

Harley's eyes widened, and she looked down at her feet. Of course, that's what it was. She looked him in the eye, and tried to smile. She struggled and she knew that he could see it.

"I don't know how I'm going to react, but...can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

Harley gave him the most serious look, and he knew that this would mean a lot to her. "Don't let me go back to him, Richie. No matter how much I fight. I don't care. I can't."

"I know Harley," he hushed her and tightened his grip around her middle. "I won't let you." Harley nodded and gave him a hug before pulling back.

"Do you know how to do a split?" Harley grinned. Richard gave her a confused look, to which Harley laughed.

"Does it look like I do splits?" he asked pointing at his body.

"Well I mean you move like you could. I saw no harm in asking," Harley giggled taking his hands in hers, and letting herself slowly slide into split. "See it's not hard!" Richard shook his head and pulled her stand again.

"I'll take your word for it," Richard chuckled, pulling her flush against him. Harley grinned warmly, and he returned the gesture with his own smile. "I want to protect you. Let no harm come to you. Keep you away from danger." Harley looked him in the eye, and remained quiet as he spoke. He played with one of her pigtails and sighed. "But if you want to defend yourself and fight, who am I to hold you back? At least you'll be by my side."

xxx

In the most locked down cell in the Asylum, the Scarecrow sat whispering to himself. He told himself tales of the horrors that he used to spread on Gotham when he was free. He told himself of the deaths he caused from fear alone. He bragged about how he would do it again.

678 days...

The Asylum had been able to hold him longer than before. They broke the record. Scarecrow chuckled. That only meant that it would be harder to put him back in the next time. Their attempts to "fix" him were boring him. He needed to escape and soon. Lately, he had noticed abundant noises and whispers outside his door. They were changing things, he knew that.

His suspicions were only confirmed when he was visited by a doctor he had never seen before. This only made him grin.

"Dr. Crane, I see you're doing well," the man before him sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"I usually go by Scarecrow when it comes to friends," he stated, tilting his head to the side as the man pulled out a pad.

"Is that so?" He sat in silence and watched the man fumble in the briefcase he brought. "We have to make this exercise quick today, so...tell me what emotion comes to mind when you see each picture." The man pulled out a pad, and turned to the first page. He held it up so that Scarecrow could see, being mindful of the camera watching in the room.

 _Joker wants you for a job._

"Confusion," he said simply as he observed the message. The man hummed.

"And this one?"

 _He needs you to enhance his nerve gas._

"Anger."

"This one?"

 _He also has a task for you. That will coincide with your personal goals._

"Desperation."

"This is the last one," the man folded the paper again, and stared the scientist in the eye.

 _Do you accept? Will you be ready?_

"Fear," he answered with a grin on his face. The man nodded, but then shook his head and put the pad away. He grabbed his briefcase and stood.

"You aren't showing any signs of improving. You should really consider actually trying to cooperate with these exercises. There are meant to help you."

"There is no help for me. As I'm sure you're well aware of," he chuckled. There was a glint in the mysterious man's eyes as he turned away and walked to the door.

"I will report your results," he mumbled. "See you soon." The man then left, the door clicking and sealing shut as he did. Scarecrow looked down at his hands and watched as they began to shake. He was excited. His whole being was anticipating what was to come. He breathily chuckled to himself and continued the story that he was telling himself before he was interupted with a job offer.

xxx

Joker played with a deck of cards, sitting in the back seat of a van that was parked in an alleyway not far from the Asylum. He wasn't particularly focused on the cards, instead staring straight ahead. He was breathing hard and was quickly losing his patience. Finally, the smarter of his clowns returned to the vehicle.

"Well?" Joker snapped as he eyed him.

"He's accepting your offer."

A sinister and sick grin spread across the mad man's face.

"That's grand news."

 **AN:**

 **Well here you go guys! Things are heating up! I am hoping to have longer, or at least more frequent, chapters in the future. Things seem to be getting set into motion...**

 **As always, thanks for the favorites and follows thus far! You guys make my day! Love forever and always!**


End file.
